A major objective of this career development core is to train new investigators who can conduct cutting edge research related to tobacco. We would like to institute training in research on tobacco dependence and tobacco use in investigators from a broad range of disciplines. This will be accomplished through the following specific aims. 1) To offer a transdisciplinary research seminar on tobacco dependence and tobacco use to advanced undergraduates and graduate students in departments at Yale University and the School of Medicine 2) To provide 3-month training fellowships to Yale graduate students and medical students to participate in research on tobacco use and dependence under the mentorship of Center investigators and other investigators within the University. 3) Sponsored invited speakers with expertise in tobacco research to present at ongoing seminar series at the University 4) To provide travel scholarships to post-doctoral fellows and junior faculty who are awarded pilot research funds to attend and present findings at the Society for Research on Nicotine and Tobacco (SRNT) 5) To provide opportunities for scientific exchange across TTURCs by providing small grants for fellows and junior investigators interested in tobacco and nicotine to visit other TTURCs for the purpose of conducting short-term collaborative experiments, to learn now techniques, or to take course not available at Yale that would further their career development.